Tell Me Where It Hurts
by kiruchi
Summary: Happens just after the failed mission of Shikamaru's team to retrieve Sasuke. How will Naruto comfort his team mate, knowing that his own heart is aching?... songfic


A/N: Well... I'm just a newbie when it comes to this matter so... I'll apologize if you won't like it or anything... ... Anywayz I'm open for some wild reaction, comments or opinion or anything you would like to add... Anyway **IM JUST A NEWBIE...** heheheheheheheheheh...keep that in mind, fanfics readers... Review PLS!... By the way the SongFic is based from the song Tell Me Where It Hurts by MYMP. (its a cute song...so it kinda inspired me or anything)

* * *

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

It's been awhile after Sasuke decided to leave Konoha to join Orochimaru's group of missing nins. Almost the entire village people became sadden by thought of the child prodigy Uchiha Sasuke betrayed their village; it was a big loss for the village of hidden leaf indeed.

The Konoha's fifth Hokage, Tsunade, form a group of five shinobis to retrieve the young Uchiha from the wings of the snake sennin, Orochimaru. But to their dismay, the group sent, being lead by Shikamaru, the lazy genius, failed to get Sasuke back and ended up being beaten up so badly. Some of them got some minor injury and the others receive a serious injury concerning some broken bones and all. But, the one who obtain the worst injury is Sasuke's rival and friend, Uzumaki Naruto. It take a while before Naruto gain back his strength, but not that long since the nine tailed fox demon's power helped the blonde boy to regenerate faster.

After getting out of the hospital, Naruto, decided to roam around and search for Sakura. 'I bet she's angry at me…' Naruto thought to himself walking around the village.

'**Now… I see you know what will gonna happen to you, child'** a small voice in his mind chuckled.

Naruto grunted silently at the way that voice told him, it's the fox demon again, messing around with his private thoughts. Naruto sighed and replied 'I know that this will happen sooner or later…' his expression becomes a sad one 'What will I expect? Her forgiveness? Now that I've broken my promise… She could hate me like what the whole village did…' he ended, trying to be strong in front of the Kyuubi.

'**At least you're thinking… You know that she will love that prodigy child instead of a dead last brat with a demon inside him…**'

'Whatever…' said by Naruto. Suddenly, he saw a familiar pink-haired girl sitting on a park bench, crying.

_Why is that sad look in your eyes  
Why are you crying?  
Tell me now, tell me now  
Tell me, why you're feelin' this way  
I hate to see you so down, oh baby!_

'Why?' Sakura thought 'Why would Sasuke-kun leave us to join our enemy?' she cried again, remembering her teammate and loved one. Sakura sobbed again 'Am I that unworthy of him? He always ignores my feelings for him… Sasuke-kun can't you see how much I've love you?'

Naruto, hiding behind a tree, look away guiltily. 'I don't like to see Sakura-chan suffering like this… Argh… If I've just achieve my promise to her…' he said to himself slowly sitting on the ground 'She won't be this sad… I'm always ready to stop bothering her about getting in a date just to see her happy with Sasuke… But now… I just made her feel sad, very very sad…' He takes a quick glance at her 'I wish I could make you happy… or even smile just for once, Sakura-chan'

_Is it your heart  
Oh, breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

'I think I have to go now…' the blonde boy thought, getting up. Slowly, Naruto walk away, but he can still hear the sobs that Sakura make. He clenches his fist; again guilt of breaking his promise is creeping-up to him. Naruto shook his head 'I should apologize to her no matter what…then' he pause in his thought 'Then could hate me for eternity like this village…even if I can't take it…' He walk up to her, eyes cast down, and ready to take all her anger for him for not bringing Sasuke back. He's use to that thing, being stared coldly by people, isolating him as he grows up. 'I'm always all alone in my whole damn life…okay…except that I have Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin and Tsunade oba-chan with me.'

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away_

Sakura, while crying, felt someone's presence around her. She looks up a little bit to see her blonde teammate, the one who promise her to get her beloved Sasuke-kun back.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I failed to do my promise" he said loud enough for Sakura to hear, sadness dominates his voice. He smiled sadly "You can hit me if you want and even curse me for eternity… If that will make you feel better…" he uttered, refusing to show her his weakness.

Sakura stays silent for the time being, thinking how a person could still be smiling knowing that he'll will be hit or cursed in his whole life. She noted that Naruto's smile is not that cheery as it is all the time, could it be meant that he's sad? For what, of her hating him or being cursed? But this boy is still smiling at her.

'She's too quiet… It's very unusual for her… Maybe she's very angry at me that she didn't want to talk to a person who doesn't have any one word…' he noted. "Umm…Sakura-chan… I think I will go now if you don't feel like talking to me… I understand if you don't want to…" he said "If… if you feel like talking to me… I'm always be here for you…" Naruto finished and turn back to walk away.

'**You've got a better choice kid… If I were you I won't be here apologizing to that pink-haired girl… It's just a waste of our time…**' the kyuubi butt in.

'Shut up stupid fox…'

'**Fine then, you idiotic kid!**'

_Where are all those tears coming from  
Why are they falling?  
Did somebody, somebody, somebody leave your heart in the cold  
You just need somebody to hold so, baby  
(Give me a chance)  
To put back all the pieces  
Take hold of your heart  
Make it just like new  
There's so many things that I can do_

Sakura look at the retreating figure of the blonde boy, "Na-naruto?" she muttered to her teammate. 'I…I can't let him go away to…Like what Sasuke-kun did…'

Then she remembered the time she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha. That time she told him that she loved him more than her life, that she's always ready to go with him anywhere even in hell. But then, he just laughs at her like she was a fool, saying that she was just a hindrance for him if he takes her, a burden, heavy burden, for him to take along. He even added that she's a weakling and no use for him, that if he got a choice of who's the best ninja between her and the dead last, Naruto, he might as well choice Naruto over her, just because his much more a talented ninja than her. She didn't even a much help to their team because he and Naruto have always to watch and protect her. In their team, she's just a burden that they have to carry along, so he will go and leave Konoha to become much powerful to kill his brother. Without her, he can accomplish it easily and he didn't even have to care about her. He ended it up with the words that break her heart, telling her that he didn't care about her or about her stupid affection for her, she's just annoying him every time he and she saw each other, and why just she leave him alone and go flirt with some other weakling as she is.

She started to cry her tears out again, making Naruto stop in his tracks. He looks at her, with deep concern in his eyes, but stops himself from walking back to her. 'I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but it hurts me when you're feeling sad… I wish I could take those tears of yours away from your pretty face…' he thought sadly, continuing in his tracks.

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
And if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away  
(ooh, I can make it go away)_

"Na-naruto?" she said again, still sniffing a bit. Sakura manage to look up sadly to him, tears sliding down in her cheeks.

Naruto turn to his back just to face her. He smiled at her "Shhhh…" uttered Naruto, silencing her. "Can I sit with you, Sakura-chan?" he asked her which is replied by a small nod. The blonde boy sat besides his teammate, then look at the darkening sky, admiring the sight. "Umm… Sakura-chan…" he started, his smile turning into a sad one "I'm very sorry if I broke my promise to bring Sasuke-bastard, but I'll do my best to bring that bastard of yours" he grinned "so, smile Sakura-chan… I won't stop until I bring Sasuke back in this town, to where he really belongs… It's a life-long promise…"

_Is it your heart  
Oh, breakin' all in pieces  
Makin' you cry  
Makin' you feel blue  
Is there anything that I can do_

Sakura just stare at him with awe, 'He'll bring Sasuke-kun back to us…' she thought. She looked down sadly 'Even if… even if I've hurt him so much for ignoring him just to get Sasuke-kun's affection… even if he almost got himself killed by Sasuke, our teammate and best friend… he'll still do it for me… but why?' she tried to stop herself from shedding more tears. Wasn't it enough? She cried since Sasuke leave the town for power, but still she cried out so many tears for the man, who wasn't even concern over her even a little. But here, Naruto's by her side trying to cheer her out of depression, the boy who she thought is only annoying and stupid. He didn't even hold some type of grudge against her? She'd snub him, she'd degrade him, deny his existence and for her he's only an obstacle between her and Sasuke. Then why does he comfort her? After she had done to him, he's still here just to comfort her and even promise to bring her loved one back. Why?

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh, and if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away_

Why? He's still smiling at her? Doesn't it hurt to be rejected constantly? Being humiliated by a person you always cared for? Doesn't it hurt that I'm calling you stupid or idiot or laughing at you if you do something you can't? Or you're just hiding all those hurt emotions behind those goofy smiles of yours?

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hmm?" replied Naruto, shifting his look from the sky to her.

"Why are you doing this? You know that I always insult you and you're idiotic deeds… then why are still doing it for me?" Sakura asked a little bit aloud.

Naruto chuckled and said, shifting his eyes back to the sky "Maybe because I care about you even you ignore my existence."

Sakura just look at him in surprise to what he just told her, he cared deeply for her yet she just shook his feelings away. She let a tear escape her eyes again. 'I… I hate myself… all this time the man who cared deeply about me is at my side… and here I just ignored him for a man who didn't even give an effort to look at me or care about me…'

_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me  
And I'll do my best to make it better  
Yes, I'll do my best to make the tears all go away  
Just tell me where it hurts  
Now, tell me  
And I love you with a love so tender  
Oh, and if you let me stay  
I'll take all of the hurt away_

"Sakura-chan… please stop crying?" he said distracting her thoughts. He grinned again "Crying doesn't suit you…" then stood, his back facing her "You should smile more often… A cherry blossom should look pretty, right? Don't worry… I'll bring Sasuke back just for you… so don't give me any sad look anymore, okay?"

The girl suddenly stood up hugging him in his back. "I'm sorry Naruto…" she said "I… I just didn't notice it earlier… You… you cared for me more than Sasuke-kun… I'm very ashamed of myself…" she sobbed at his back.

"I've forgiven you a long time ago… besides I'm used of being ignored by people around me…" said Naruto, reassuring her "Even if you hurt me such in the past… for me… past is past, and we can't change it… I'm concern over you, because you're an important person in my life…Sakura-chan."

"Na-naruto…"

"Shh… I'm going to train with Ero-sennin to become stronger, but first I'll go ask the old hag Tsunade about it… I'll bring Sasuke back… You can count on my words this time, Sakura-chan… even if it will cost my life…" he said to her.

"Then, you better return here, in konoha, safely and with Sasuke-kun… if you are hurt or get killed, Uzumaki… I'll tell you that I will get you back from hell just to make you pay for breaking that promise of yours…" Sakura said smiling, while hugging him tightly.

Naruto smiled to himself, at last he did it. He made his cherry blossom smile. "Count on it, Sakura-chan… I'll return with Sasuke, whole and safe…" he replied cheerfully. 'I love you… even if you loved that bastard so much… but it's okay as long as you're happy with him…' he told himself.

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…" she whispered. 'Maybe… just maybe after you came back I could give you a chance that you deserve…' she thought, smiling.

**THE END -**

**

* * *

A/N(AGAIN): Any suggestion on what will I have to improve, my dear Reader?... I repeat...I'm open for suggestions, etc... bb ()**


End file.
